


get something right

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan might just get at least one thing right today.</p><p>A Missing Scene.  Spoilers for S4E08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get something right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thornfield girl for keeping me on track and a quick and dirty beta. ;)

“Jesus, I hope I got that right.”

As Raylan slid the fake-deputy’s gun--not regulation, which was something he should have noticed--away from his cooling hand, Ava’s voice, turned high in shock, rang out behind him, “That man was here to kill you, Boyd.”

Raylan turned around as Boyd answered softly, meaning he wasn’t exactly calm, “That he was, baby.” Boyd was looking right at him and Raylan wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to the casual endearments these two seemed to throw at each other constantly. 

Before Ava, the only thing Raylan had ever heard Boyd call “baby” was a hunting rifle his grandfather had left him. He wondered, briefly, what had happened to that weapon.

Now they were both looking at him, staring, really, and he was starting to feel a little self-conscious. He looked down at the guy, the non-deputy. “A hell of a day,” he found himself repeating. 

He was feeling sort of shaky, which could happen. It didn’t always, but the man had shot back, though missed because Raylan got him first, a few times. Boyd’s yell and Ava’s cry were sort of echoing around in his head and he wasn’t sure what else to say here.

“You saved my life again,” Boyd said, this time louder, but like he couldn’t believe it.

Raylan frowned. “You wanted taken out by a mafia hitman?” There wasn’t anyone else the uniformed not-an-officer could be, whether he’d been sent by Duffy or Theo Tonin himself. “I saved my own skin first,” he added. “Yours was just--” He almost said a bonus. “Collateral damage.”

Ava was frowning now too, but like she was thinking of doing something, might not be good, or right, or...something.

“You weren’t going to let him take me, Raylan,” Boyd said, like Raylan was wrong. “He was only gonna shoot you ‘cause you wouldn’t get out of the way.”

“He was bein’ an asshole.”

“Baby,” Ava broke in, still looking at Raylan like he didn’t even know. “I’m gonna do somethin’ here, I hope you understand.”

She stepped forward then, away from Boyd and right up to Raylan, staring deep into his eyes, crowding in close. Raylan glanced over quickly to Boyd, whose expression was carefully neutral, body perfectly still with his hands still bound behind his back. His eyes shot back to Ava as she reached up with her left hand, her ring-clad hand, and took off his hat, leaning in so much closer and pressing her lips to his.

He made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but she followed him, sliding her tongue in, and she tasted so good, just like she used to, that Raylan made a soft noise and pressed right back, sliding his hand around her waist, under her jacket, and firm along the seam of that pretty red dress.

He only ever saw her in red these days.

She was the one to pull back, finally. But she didn’t move away so fast. She smiled a little, looking up into his eyes again. “Thank you, Raylan,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied automatically.

She took a step back then, leaving Raylan still standing very near the body of the man he just shot. He thought he should probably call this whole thing in pretty soon, before it became obvious he waited for more than a little while, but he was too busy watching Ava and Boyd’s shoulders brush together as she came next to him again, just like they had when the shooting was all done.

“I’d convey to you my own gratitude, Raylan,” Boyd was saying now, with a funny smile on his face, “But I ain’t certain expressing that emotion in a similar fashion would be quite so welcome to you.”

Raylan blinked, processing the words a little slower than he might have at another time. There was a lot of adrenaline pumping through him just now. “Oh, I dunno,” he answered, without thinking.

Boyd’s brows lifted delicately as Ava let out a little laugh, pressing her fingers, and that rock, to her mouth. Raylan was about to say that he was joking, because he was fairly sure he had been, when Boyd fixed him with a slightly different look, like a gauntlet had just been thrown, prompting Raylan to shut his mouth, hard. Boyd glanced at Ava now and she gave him a little shrug, but with eyes wide, clearly not sure what to expect out of this bizarre turn.

Raylan sort of wanted to back up a step as Boyd took his own to approach him. But the nothing-like-a-deputy was still behind him, probably slipping into rigor by now--Raylan really should have made that call. Boyd was eyeing him, not so much like Ava had, with her careful determination, but like Raylan was some kind of quarry, like he might bolt away at any second.

His hands were bound, so he couldn’t reach out, but Raylan thought maybe that’s what he was doing with his eyes, because he somehow couldn’t look away and he couldn’t really move either as Boyd came up on him, slowly.

Raylan was already half-hard from Ava’s attentions. It seemed a long separation, a sense of familiarity, and the residual effects of just having scraped through a life-threatening experience, served as quite the aphrodisiac. Boyd pulled his head back slightly as he pressed closer to Raylan and smirked, “Well now,” he murmured.

The last time they’d been this close, Boyd had pushed him through a glass wall.

Boyd’s kiss was a lot like that push, heavy and rough, maybe even painful because Raylan felt something in his ribs crack open. He almost choked on it. Boyd’s breath hitched as Raylan grabbed at his goddamn pretentious vest, then he pivoted, sharply, pushing Raylan around the body behind him and up against the bar at his back. It felt like hitting the floor all over again, and the wind was knocked right out of his lungs.

Boyd was up on him now, more teeth and tongue than before, and he was saying, gasping really, between the meeting of their lips, “Ava, come here.”

Ava was there in a flash, eyes still wide, but real pretty. Boyd turned to her, breathing hard, leaning his body full on Raylan’s, hunching his shoulders forward, on account of his hands still behind him. “You want to offer Raylan some more thanks, baby?” he asked and she nodded. “Then you’ll have to take care of his belt.”

“Wh--” Raylan wasn’t even sure what question he wanted to ask.

“You gonna say no?” Ava asked as she sank to her knees, fingers--even that ringed one--at his waist. Boyd had moved to his side and Raylan caught his lips as he shook his head no.

Boyd’s pupils were blow huge and dark. “Put your hand on my cock.”

“Why?” Raylan asked, stupidly, hand already moving down. Ava had his hardening cock, held lightly, in her hand and he could feel that ring and he was getting harder. She swallowed him smoothly as Boyd smiled like he was being an idiot.

Ava pulled off fast almost immediately and her breath hit him hard as she asked, “You don't wanna be the only one getting off, do you?” She laved up his cock once, twice, and he only groaned in answer before she got her mouth around him again. 

Boyd said, trailing his lips across Raylan’s jaw and to his ear, “I’d rather have my kinky three-way with you, Raylan, than with any of those assholes on Clover Hill.”

Raylan pulled away slightly, a laugh bubbling up and out of his throat. “That your brilliant plan to flush out Drew Thompson?”

Boyd laughed too, soft and low. “I don’ wanna talk about that right now, son,” he said. “Ava, you touchin’ yourself, baby?”

Ava only sucked him harder in response and Raylan just about lost all strength in his legs.

“Come on now,” Boyd whispered. “Put your fuckin’ hand on me, Raylan.” Raylan fumbled as fast as he could with Boyd’s belt and fly, then grabbed at him, jerkily, because Ava’s mouth was working overtime.

“Ah,” he moaned. “Ah, fuck.” 

He could feel her rocking as she palmed herself and he started rocking with her, moving the cant of his hips along with the bob of her head. 

“Fuck her face,” Boyd told him through gritted teeth. “Get your hand in her hair. I would, but...”

It took a moment for Raylan to realize what he meant.

“Are y--” Raylan swallowed, unable to finish his sentence, his thought even. It was coming up on him, building fast.

“She’ll spit you out, she don’t like it,” Boyd told him through gritted teeth, pressing his lips to . “Ain’t that right, baby?”

Ava moaned and Raylan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“Don’t slack,” Boyd ordered and Raylan quickened the speed of his hand.

He got the other in Ava’s hair, his fingers tangled, and pulled her forward hard, deepthroating her on him. He rutted into her, faster now, and his hand tightened involuntarily on Boyd.

“ _That’s_ it,” Boyd cried, like it was ripped from his lungs, but excited, like Raylan had just learned something good. And Raylan came and it felt like a fucking mess, but Ava swallowed it all and slipped off him with a wide smile.

“You come, baby?” Boyd asked, words clipped and short with Raylan still working him.

She shook her head no and grinned, standing up swiftly and climbing up on Raylan’s lap like he was the fucking bar itself. She hooked a hand around the back of Raylan’s neck and lifted her face, saying, “You think you can hold on a minute while my fiance and I screw a little, Raylan?”

Raylan just twisted his hand around Boyd’s cock and guided him right in. She gave a little cry when he entered her and Raylan had never heard the man sound so satisfied. Raylan looked right into his eyes, over Ava’s shuddering shoulder, as Boyd pounded into her. His eyes were wide and dark, deep as the shaft of a mine.

Boyd came next, losing it too soon and breaking their contact, almost collapsing forward onto them both, breathless, leaving Ava shaky and just on the edge of something big. So Raylan slid his hand from where he’d been holding her at her waist and got her off with just a few quick, circular strokes of his fingers. Boyd’s cock was still in her and he hissed through his teeth as she quaked around him and sighed like there was a rattle in her throat. 

She trailed her fingers through Raylan and Boyd’s hair at once. “Well, that was fun.”

Boyd laughed and lifted his eyes, pulling out and grinning loosely, like he hadn’t in years at Raylan. He said, “I’ll give you another blow job you get me out of these cuffs. My arms are achin’ something fierce, son.”

Raylan smiled, reaching for his phone to call in the body. “How about an I.O.U?”


End file.
